In a wireless communication system, an uplink of User Equipment (UE, also called a terminal) mainly completes the following tasks: data code, modulation, channelization, Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT), and transmitting data out in a form of a carrier signal through a radio frequency unit.
Generally, on a designated bandwidth, one UE can load and transmit data services of one single UE only at one time, but can not load or transmit the data services of multiple UEs at the same time. If it is expected to test an anti-interference capability of a base station, two UEs are needed to transmit data services in an interfering manner; however, a common single UE can not implement the requirement. If it is expected to implement service tests on multiple UEs simultaneously but there are not enough UEs for the test actually, a common single UE can not implement the requirement either. If it is expected to test a state of a base station in a condition that the base station simultaneously receives noise interference and normal service data, a common single UE can not implement the requirement.
In view of the problem in the relevant art that a single UE can not load the data services of multiple UEs at the same time, no effective solution has been proposed so far.